


I'm going to teach you your place.

by MessyWorld



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Night Manager (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Tom Hiddleston, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dirty Talk, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Misogyny, Professor Tom Hiddleston, Punishment, Spanking, Teacher Tom Hiddleston, Tom Hiddleston In A Suit, Touching, Villain Tom Hiddleston, bratty student, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyWorld/pseuds/MessyWorld
Summary: Tom Hiddelston is your cold English teacher who scares the whole class, and you are constantly arrogant with him because you don't like the way he talks to students. One day he caught you cheating on a test, unfortunately or fortunately for you, he's going to decide your punishment and it's going to be... snappy.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	I'm going to teach you your place.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is for my Tom thirst hehe, hope you'll like it :) ! Please, check the tag, Tom is very very rude and very Dom in this story. Of course, I'm sure Tom's personality is completely different in real life, it's only fiction, fantasy. :)
> 
> Constructive criticism are welcome, English is not my first language so I apologize for possible mistakes. If you see errors, please tell me! :)
> 
> Have fun !
> 
> You can see my work on Tumblr here : https://messyworldfanfictions.tumblr.com
> 
> You can add you to the tag list here  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1tM7rov_h9WR_NpoOP3noi_tAd1m2GTUQNuUrhOXMzKE/viewform?edit_requested=true

It's Monday, 8 am and you were sitting in your usual place at the back of the classroom, you were constantly sighing at the idea of starting the lesson, what a nightmare to start with the English teacher... Mr Hiddleston was as friendly as a prison guard and he wasn't really gentle with the students, he was always condescending when he spoke to them. You were wondering how a man with such a beautiful face, such perfect features, could be so disdainful.

The noise in the classroom was terrible, the students were shouting and their voices echoed in the hallway. Paper pellets were flying around the classroom until a silhouette arrived at the entrance of the room, a heavy silence settled in the room as the students rushed to their seats. Mr. Hiddleston closed the door behind him and walked towards his desk, the sound of his shoes resonating through the room like a military march. 

"I see you're having a lot of fun when you're not under surveillance. You look like a bunch of savages, your parents obviously haven't done their job," he sighed disdainfully. His ice-coloured eyes scanning every student. 

He put his bags on his desk, turned to the blackboard and picked up a piece of chalk, "I hope you've done your homework and have studied last week's lesson, otherwise you're going to have a hard time. " he said, smirking.

You could see the other students' faces decomposing, a girl spoke « B-but... S-sir... S-sir... You didn't say that... We had to study the lesson of..." He turned his head slowly towards her with an irritated expression, that was enough to shut her up. The girl swallowed the end of her sentence.

"Miss Johnson, we have a tongue well hanged today...? "The girl lowered her eyes, knowing that she had made a mistake by speaking without his permission. " We will enjoy it then." he said, turning to the blackboard and writing the sentence, *When a woman has scholarly inclinations there is generally something wrong with her sexual nature,* he crushed the chalk forcefully writing every word, every letter.

"So, Miss Johnson, who wrote this quote? "he asked, raising an interrogating eyebrow, crossing his arms on his chest. You were shocked by the pressure he was putting on that poor girl. Her eyes began to water and you could see her hands twisting nervously under the table. "I... I don't know, sir..." she whispered embarrassed by the situation.

"Excuse me Miss, but I probably didn't hear your very well..." he replied, leaning slightly forward and pointing his ear with his index finger to make her understand that she had to speak louder. You were convinced that he took pleasure in humiliating the poor girl. She began to cry and it was too much for you. "Miss Johnson, we don't have all day," he said, raising his voice.

You smashed your fists brutally against your table. "Stop! Can't you see you're bullying her?! Aren't you tired of persecuting the vulnerable?! You're pathetic. "You shouted in rage.

You could see a bolt of lightning passing through his stormy eyes. His jaw was clenched and his fists too. "Well, Miss Y/LN, I didn't know we had a good samaritan in the class. You used your mouth usefully, for once. "You wanted to wipe that nasty little smirk off his face." Miss Johnson, how sad... I'm terribly disappointed in you... " he said faking a disappointed face. "Maybe the author was right..." he sighed.

"Shut up, you misogynistic bastard," you whispered angrily. How dare He.

"Well, since I see you all seem to have studied, I'm going to do a test now about the authors and their quotes, take a piece of paper and match the right authors with the right quotes. "He said as he began to write the quotes on the board. After a few minutes of chalk noises, he turned to sit at his desk and said in a stern voice, "You have 30 minutes, not one more. » 

You didn't know how you were going to get through it, you didn't open a single page of your english lesson this weekend, in fact you didn't even listen him last week, you were too busy thinking about what you were going to do when you came home. You were already almost failing his lesson, if you missed that test you were going to be in the red. You couldn't afford to miss your year because you'd already failed one year. Suddenly an idea came into your head, you hadn't turned off your phone before class, it was easy, you would quickly find each author by typing the quote on google. Mr. Hiddleston had his head buried in a book, so you had time to do your work, you were at the back of the class and he couldn't see what you were doing because you were too far from his desk.  
*****************

Twenty-three minutes had passed, you had only three authors left to find, you sighed with relief seeing that you still had 7 minutes left. You decided to put your phone between your thighs because you knew that he couldn't see it there and you lifted your head from your paper to relax for a minute and .... Where was the teacher?! He wasn't sitting at his desk, how was that possible?! You didn't even hear him get up from his chair. You looked frenetically for his presence, your head going from right to left quickly, when you felt a hot breath against your neck, you froze. He was there, right behind you, you didn't even hear him approaching... Did he see you cheating...? Now you felt his breath close to your ear and it made you shiver. 

"What are you looking for, Y/N? "He whispered softly.

Your chest was rising fast, your heart was pounding because of the fear running through your body. He never called you by your first name, and that didn't presage anything good. If he had seen you cheating, he was going to give you a bad grade ... You squeezed your thighs together until it started to hurt, you were afraid that he would see something. 

You heard him laughing silently, his proximity, made you feel... strange. You felt something burning in your belly but you didn't know what it was... Or maybe you did?

"Come on Y/N, open your legs for me. " he whispered, so you were the only one to hear his words, his nose gently brushing against your ear. You let out a little moan, your trembling, sweaty hands grabbing the table. His voice had the effect of an electric shock all over your body, you were burning inside... You hated yourself for feeling this way about him but you couldn't help yourself... Why was he so attractive?

He put his hand on your shoulder and pressed lightly, not hard enough to hurt you but firm enough to make you understand that if you didn't do what he asked you to do, he would hurt you there.

With a sigh you slowly opened your trembling thighs and the teacher dipped his hand between your thighs, he stayed there for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, while his hand was close to your private parts, you could see his face showing a triumphant smile, you didn't look at him but you could see his dirty grin from the corner of your eye. He finally removed his hand, taking your phone and paper with him. "Thank you. "he whispered.

Damn it. He was going to give your a really bad grade, you were going to fail your year again... What were you going to tell to your parents... Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Your eyes started to water at the thought but you didn't want to cry in front of him, oh no, you wouldn't give him the pleasure. You wouldn't beg him either, you wanted to keep your dignity intact. 

The school bell rang in the hallway, "You can go, don't forget to put your test on my desk when you leave. ». You got up in slow motion and started to put your things in your bag, completely depressed. 

You walked towards the door, you could feel his eyes on you as you walked through the classroom, before you could reach the door you heard his voice " Miss Y/LN, I would like to speak to you for a moment please. Wait until everyone leaves and then close the door. " he ordered.

You knew he was going to humiliate you for many minutes, you could see him gloating. But why didn't he do it in front of the whole class...? You kept your eyes locked on the floor, refusing to make eye contact. But you could feel his eyes running over your body, why was he looking at you... that way? The situation became more and more uncomfortable, you couldn't stop thinking about his hand between your thighs...

After the last student left you closed the door, you were determined to show him that he was not intimidating you and that he did not have any power over you. With a determined walk you moved towards his desk, he had not taken his eyes off you. 

When you arrived in front of him you said, "Sir, if you think I'm going to apologize, I won't. I'm not going to apologize. If you think I'm going to beg you to not give me detention, you're mistaken. If you think I'm going to beg you not to give me a bad grade on that test..." You marked a pause, "You're wasting your time. "He was staring at you with a straight face. Your breathing had accelerated with your words. You spat those words so angrily that you didn't even take the time to breath while you spoke.

After a few minutes of silence, a grin appeared on his lips, his eyes sparkling with mischief, you didn't like it, it wasn't supposed to make him smile...

"Don't worry Y/N, I didn't ask you to stay for this. Don't be concerned about my time, I have 1 hour of free time now. "he answered you, getting up from his desk. He walked around his desk and in a few steps he was close to you, he started to walk around you like a predator surrounding his prey. Your fists were so clenched that your knuckles turned white. What did that bastard want...

"What a fiery temper you have, Miss..." he whispered these words, leaning towards your ear, and walked away. You almost felt... naked. "Actually I don't want your pleas, I can't stand the whining... " he said disdainfully. The sound of his shoes was resonating in the empty classroom. "I think that if you get a bad grade for this test, your year is in danger … Am i right ?" Shit, he knew. "I don't think you need to fail your year... I think you need more... discipline." When he said the last word, you felt him stopped right behind you. You could feel his hot breath hitting your neck.

"W-what do you mean... ? "you stuttered in a shaky voice, your legs were shaking but you didn't know if it was anxiety or... Excitement.

You felt his finger touch your neck and he brushed your hair to one side so he could have better access to your soft skin. He pressed a wet kiss against your neck and you closed your eyes, muffling a moan of... Pleasure? 

"I want to make a deal with you Y/N," he whispered, "I want to punish you ... Punish you for being a little bratty bitch. "You felt his hands grabbing your hips, and he pressed his body against yours, you could feel his hardness against your ass…

"You have two options. First, you submit to my authority and lie down on that desk while I give you the correction you deserve..." Suddenly he pulled himself away from your body and said in a cold voice " Second, you get out of my classroom and you explain to your parents that you're a dirty little cheater. "He paused, "But I want you to know that if you lie down on that desk, I don't want any tears, I don't want any struggles, you lie down and you stay still. » Another pause, "I don't want to force you to do anything. » he mocked.

Very funny asshole, like I have a choice, you thought. You could hear your heart beating in your chest, the noise was so intense, you couldn't think. You were trying to give yourself courage, it was just a bad time to go through... Then maybe you could like it... No, no, you didn't want to like it…

" You better hurry up and make a decision Y/N, my patience is limited. " he warned.

You walked slowly towards his desk, your knees trembling with apprehension and you lied down on his desk with your face against the hardwood surface, your hands on either side of your face. He had full access to your buttocks. You could hear his footsteps approaching you and stop a few inches away.

"Good girl," you heard him whisper, "I'm going to teach you your place and you're going to like it. " he whispered as he flipped your skirt up, exposing your ass and your panties. You couldn't deny feeling his hands under your skirt made you wet. But it was also very humiliating. 

“You will count them.” You nodded, unable to speak.

You knew his hand was hovering in position. He liked to see you shiver, waiting for the first spanking that would make you moan. A loud smack filled the room as his hand met your buttock.

“One.” You moaned.

*SMACK*

You jumped a little, startled. The spanking was harder than the last one.

"I can't hear you Y/N, speak louder or it’s going to hurt. » he warned

« TWO » you cried out. 

He smacked you twice more times in a row. One of the hits made your clit twitch.

Three, four, …

"If I knew you'd enjoy this... activity, I would have done it sooner" he mocked. He ran his finger over your white panties which had become transparent due to your wetness. He was right, you were excited... You were starting to forget the humiliation and you were enjoying every hand that crashed against your skin, making it redden a little more each time.

*SMACK.SMACK.SMACK* 

Five, six, seven…

This time you whimpered in pain, lust and desperation. You felt yourself grow wetter. His hands made your knees so weak. « Please … » You whispered in a whiny tone.

"I knew you'd finally beg me, you cocky slut. " he mocked.

*SMACK.SMACK.*

Eight, nine…

You loved the harsh slaps against your skin. You had never known that you could feel like this. Especially with him...

“You know” he spoke slowly in a low whisper,“I've seen the way you've been looking at me this year, my behavior disgusts you, but I know you've been dying for me to fuck you like the slut you are. With your arrogant attitude, making eyes contact with me, crossing and uncrossing your legs. » His arm raised high and the final blow came.

« TEN » You cried out, breathless. Your bottom pulsed in pain, but it was drowned out by the pleasure you were feeling right now.

He went back to his desk as if nothing had happened and said in an authoritarian voice « You have taken your punishment so well, miss. You can go, now. ”

You stood up suddenly, your face red in shame. You rushed to the door but before you could get out of the class, you heard him, "Oh Miss, before I forget, you can relax about your grade. " he paused, "But watch your tongue during my lessons, my punishments can be much more... painful. "he warned you with a large creepy smile. 

He barely had time to finish his sentence before you opened the door and ran to disappear into the hallway.


End file.
